A Bunch of GazeOneshots
by Yuuzami
Summary: I've been spending a lot of time on dA and have been inspired by the oneshots I've read. This contains a bunch of oneshots featuring the Gazette; Aoi, Uruha, Ruki, Reita and Kai. Pairings and summarries are posted per chapter.
1. Letting Go of a Lie

**Author's Note:**

**Title: Letting Go of a Lie**

**Pairings: Reita x Kai, Reita x Uruha**

**Summary: Some people never can let go of the one they love.**

* * *

"I can't do this anymore."

Words that cut the Scorpio deep. Why was it this way? How could things be so wrong? He stared at the blonde Gemini across from him, tears filling his eyes. He watched as he carelessly tossed his clothes into an open mahogany suitcase. His eyes were unfocused as he lazily packed his things. Could he not see how upset he was? His hands shook, cupped together as he sat on the bed, wondering what he could do or say to make him stay.

"Reita…" The drummer's voice came out choked. He bit his bottom lip to hold back his tears.

The bassist shook his head. "I'm sorry Kai."

No he wasn't. The drummer knew him too well. It was obvious he didn't really; truly mean what he'd said. His feelings meant nothing. They never had. And he had to deal with the heavy heart within his chest. The breaking heart that was bound to shrivel up and pull away from everyone once he walked out that door. He was going to lose him. After all the effort he'd made to get this close to him…

"…you don't mean it." The drummer hung his head low, reluctantly letting a tear fall.

The bassist turned to him, dropping a t-shirt on the bed beside the suitcase. He walked over and lifted the drummer's chin, looking into his gorgeous eyes. "Kai, don't make this harder than it already is."

His words were likes knives, stabbing through his soft skin. They were cold and uncaring. He just didn't want him to be upset because he'd feel guilty. But wasn't he supposed to feel something too? How could he not? They'd been living together for over half a year already. Did he really not feel anything?

He pushed his hand away and wiped off his tears. "This is so unfair." His eyes would not go to the bassist. They focused on the carpeted flooring beside the Gemini's dresser. He knew if he listened to his pathetic apologies long enough he'd buy into them. He wouldn't let that happen. Not again.

The bassist dropped to his knees in front of him. He brushed his brown bangs out of his face and gave him an almost pleading smile. "I know. I'm sorry. But I can't hurt you like this anymore."

Lies. All of it, lies. He didn't care about how he was feeling. The bassist was leaving for someone else. Not him. It was never about him. Always someone else. And he was the type of person who always seemed to let others walk all over him. But not now. He wasn't going to let himself believe the bassist's words, no matter how sweetly he said them.

"Don't lie to me." He felt the lump in his throat getting bigger and it was slowly getting harder to breathe. "Please Reita… don't lie to me."

Reita's smile faded. His expression turning from a comforting one to that of someone who knew how much of a sacrifice this was for the other. Or maybe that was just his hopeful thinking. He didn't want to believe that Reita could put him through so much pain. After all, he loved the bassist. His love for him was so deep that even though this was hurting him to an indescribable level, he would end up letting him go. He wanted him to be happy no matter what the cost. He just wished it didn't hurt so much.

The bassist stood and resumed packing. Had he no more words of comfort? Had he given up trying to console him? Was that because he knew exactly what he meant? That had to be it. He knew that he knew what was _really _going on but he didn't have the guts to say it aloud. Maybe if he did… would he be able to get through to him?

"Why him?" He sniffled, rubbing his wet eyes again.

Reita froze just as he was pulling out a pair of grey boxers. He responded a few seconds later, closing his eyes and sighing. "I've just… known him longer."

"Does that really make a difference? Knowing each other longer?"

"Kai, that's not what I mean. He _knows _me. Better than anyone else ever could."

Another stab to his already breaking heart. "But you…" He stammered. "…you never gave me that chance…"

"Kai, it wouldn't work. You're a great friend-" Kai inwardly winced. "-and he's more than that. I'm sorry. I tried."

"No you didn't!" The response exploded from the drummer before he could even think his words through. "How can you say that Reita? You never gave me a fair chance! It's always been him! Always!" He buried his face in his hands and let out a small sob. "Always…"

The bassist let the boxers fall back into the dresser drawer and sat back down beside him. He appeared at a loss for words and merely extended his hand for towards the drummer, patting his shoulder. Kai smacked his hand away, looking at him with pure anguish in his agonized eyes. The drummer got to his feet and left the bedroom, furiously blinking away his tears. He hurried out to the apartment balcony, slamming the sliding door behind him. He didn't care what Reita thought anymore. He obviously didn't give a damn about him. His mind raced as his pulled a hand through his brown hair, leaning on the railing for support.

The door behind him slid open slowly and then shut again. Reita came up beside him, looking out over the city. He exhaled gradually, turning his attention to the heartbroken drummer. "Kai," the drummer looked at him with eyes of an abandoned child, "I'm leaving because of this. I can't hurt you anymore."

The drummer gave in. He believed his lies. He drank in everything about the bassist, knowing that this would be the last time he'd see him before they both went back to pretending that nothing had happened. The cloudy grey sky reflected in his beautiful eyes. His blonde bangs fell in his face neatly. His tightly-fitting red tank top clung to his muscular body in the cold of the evening. He was breathing slowly, as if he too were drinking in Kai's essence.

Kai tore his eyes away, looking down into his abnormally cold hands. "He won't love you like I do."

A heavy silence set in around them. The streetlights began turning on as the sky became increasingly darker. A few children ran down the street below them, racing home for dinner. Two people stood at the crosswalk, hand in hand, laughing without a care in the world. Kai would've given anything to be that couple. If only…

"Kai, look at me."

The drummer obeyed, meeting his gaze. A soft breeze brushed by. The few moments of silence as the two stared at each other caused Kai's heartbeat to quicken. He couldn't help how he felt. He loved him and he couldn't help wondering why he'd asked for him to meet his eyes. That was until, the bassist suddenly leaned forward and kissed him.

His lips tasted like chocolate, since he'd eaten a Kit-Kat only ten or so minutes before he'd started packing. The drummer was completely taken off guard by his actions and was unsure of how to respond. The bassist pulled away seconds later and then headed back inside the apartment. Kai stood, frozen as if paralyzed. He blinked, dazed and then quickly dashed back in. He stopped in the doorway of Reita's bedroom and stared at him. He'd started packing again, causing the drummer's confusion to multiply.

"What was that for?"

Reita sent him a small smile. "That was for you."

And all of a sudden, the drummer was crying all over again. He fell to his knees, feeling incredibly lost and confused. He hated crying. It made him feel so weak. He'd been bullied for years as a child and he had sworn never to let anyone overpower him ever again. But how could he fight back? What could he do? Reita was someone he was completely powerless against. He loved him and he knew why he'd kissed him. He wanted him to have at least one happy memory. That had to be it. There was no other explanation.

That night had brought the drummer tears and a special memory; one which he would cherish and hold on to for the rest of his life. Even as Reita held and caressed the honey-blonde who'd torn them apart, Kai could only smile. The bassist was happy, as was the guitarist. He couldn't ask for more for his two friends. And deep down he knew, if things ever went south for those two, Reita would be his…

…because the drummer couldn't go on believing otherwise.


	2. His Pretty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

**Title: His Pretty Eyes**

**Pairings: Ruki x Aoi, Aoi x Uruha**

**Summary: "Love kills." That's not a statement to be taken lightly.**

* * *

_Hello… oh you're so pretty. So very, very pretty…_

"Hey Ruki. I got your call. Are you feeling okay?" Uruha asked, stepping in as the vocalist held the door open for him.

"Not really." _Heh-heh… but I will. Very, very soon. Yes. Very soon._

The guitarist placed his keys and cellphone on the counter before turning back to Ruki. "Would you like me to call the others? I'm sure Kai-"

"No!" The vocalist shouted. "I mean…" He pulled a hand through his hair, forcing a smile. "…I just need you Uruha."

The Gemini looked at him with a puzzled expression. He shrugged it off and leaned back against the counter. "So what would you like me to do?"

_This is perfect!_ "I-" Suddenly, the vocalist put a hand over his mouth and dashed for the bathroom. The guitarist called after him as he flung the door open and quickly kneeled down beside the toilet. He heard footsteps in the hallway as the other male followed after him. _I'll show you._

The honey-blonde stopped in the doorway and stared down at the vomiting vocalist. He caught his breath and then dropped to his side. "There, there." He spoke gently, rubbing his back comfortingly. "You'll be okay Ruki."

A few minutes later, the vocalist finally stopped puking. He wiped his mouth of with a tissue paper and then smiled at Uruha. A smile that the guitarist took as a friendly one. He mirrored back the same face. _You really are pretty… _Uruha started to get to his feet. …_it's too bad I've got to kill you._

Before the honey-blonde was fully standing, Ruki grabbed his wrist roughly and forcefully pulled him down. The guitarist lost his footing and fell; his head colliding with the edge of the toilet seat. He cried out as he then hit the floor and pulled out of Ruki's grasp, holding his pain-stricken head. Ruki licked his lips and sneered down at the guitarist. _How does it feel, hmmm? Look at you writhing in pain like that. Maybe now you know how he felt…_

"Ow, damnit! Ruki what was that for?" Uruha exclaimed, staring at him with an irritated expression.

"I know what you did Uruha," Ruki said menacingly, "I know what you did to him."

Uruha's face contorted in utter confusion. "What? Ruki what're you talking about?"

"-and now," Ruki continued ignoring the guitarist's words, "-it's time for you to pay."

A look of realization passed over Uruha's face. Ruki's eyes lit up dangerously. The guitarist moved to get away but the vocalist was too quick. _Not so fast my dear! _He gripped a handful of his gorgeous hair and reefed on it, causing the guitarist to let out a wounded cry. _Just where do you think you're going?_

He pulled harder, dragging the guitarist over to the bathtub only inches away from the toilet. Ruki looked down at the calm water that'd gone unnoticed by the honey-blonde and smiled at his reflection. The guitarist started fighting back, lashing out at the vocalist as hard as he could. Nothing appeared to subdue him. The vocalist merely tsk-tsked and gripped the handful of hair harder, straining the strands and pulling at the guitarist's scalp. When Uruha started shouting, calling out for help, the vocalist seized his throat with his free hand and squeezed. The guitarist started choking and reached up to punch Ruki. The vocalist laughed maliciously and dragged Uruha's upper body into the bathtub.

Water splashed out of the tub and all over the bathroom floor. The guitarist flailed desperately beneath the water, looking up through the rapidly rippling water at Ruki. The vocalist held the guitarist there, looking at him curiously as if he were a specimen ready to be dissected. _See? You don't like this do you? Do you? Oh no. No, no, no… no you don't. _He lifted his head out from the water and he gasped for breath. Hardly even a second later, Ruki shoved him back beneath the room-temperature liquid and watched with an amused expression as Uruha tried to claw at his hands beneath the water.

_This is what happens when you trust someone, right? _Ruki narrowed his eyes as if the honey-blonde could clearly see him. _You never would think that they'd hurt you, so why worry? But no… you're not like that, are you? I know what you did. With your pretty face, pretty eyes and smile… you're the reason he's dead. _He pushed the guitarist all the way down to the bottom of the bathtub, clenching his teeth as he envisioned the one he loved, so unfairly dead. _How I love your face… but these pretty eyes can't be allowed to hurt anyone anymore._

The guitarist struggled beneath the water, violently thrashing, trying desperately to reach the surface. His sunglasses fell from his face, soon after being smashed by one of his thrashing arms. Blood trickled out of the small cut from the glasses and slowly began to color the once serene bath water. His wound brought another wicked sneer to the vocalist's stunning face. Any second now the honey-blonde's lungs would completely fill with water and he'd be dead. Tortured, just as the one he loved. Ruki smiled, thinking that he would be undoubtedly proud of him for putting an end to his murderer.

Smothered, gagged, stifled, whichever way it was put, the guitarist was going to die. Drowned by an avenger who refused to forget what he knew to be true. His love was agonizingly dead, so why should he get to survive? And how many other lives had the guitarist's pretty eyes claimed? It was over for him. He would never hurt another soul again.

The guitarist's cold dead eyes stared up at Ruki through the once again, calm water. Reddened by his blood, the water held Uruha as if he were a dead doll. The vocalist released his hold on him and pulled his arms out of the water. He shook them off before cleansing them with a washcloth and soap at the bathroom sink. With his peripheral vision, he looked Uruha's way. _Goodnight my dear…_ He turned off the tap and then exited the bathroom, hearing his own cellphone ringing in his bedroom.

He walked over and flopped down on his bed, flipping open the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Ruki. It's me. Have you taken your pills yet?"

He sighed, looking at the small, white, full bottle of pills resting on his pillow. "Yes, of course I have." He hoped his lie wasn't obvious. He knew that if he'd taken his pills he never would've had the strength to finish Uruha off. And of course Uruha had to be killed; punished for what he'd done.

"That's my man." The voice said lovingly. "Why don't you come by my place tonight? I've got something special planned."

Ruki bit his bottom lip excitedly. "Really? Can I come over now?"

"Sure!" There was a pause. "Oh yeah, you haven't heard from Uruha at all have you? Reita's been texting him like crazy and he hasn't answered."

The vocalist felt his insides go numb. Leave it to the bassist to screw with everything. But maybe he was just another who'd fallen victim to the honey-blonde. He smiled to himself, knowing he was a hero for what he'd done. "Nope. Haven't heard from or seen him in a few days."

"Hn, okay. I'll make sure to tell him. Guess he's taking a few days off." The vocalist giggled at the other's selection of words. "What?"

"Nothiiiing." He purred. "I'll be right over. I love you Aoi."

"I love you too Ruki."

The phone clicked in his ear. He shut it and walked past his bathroom with a triumphant skip to his step. How could things have been any better? Other than the fact that he was going to see the one he loved… nothing could ever top that. Taking one last glance at the lifeless guitarist in his bathtub, he left his apartment.

_And now, my dear, you'll never hurt him again._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**For those that may not understand what's happened, here's a breakdown of it: Uruha broke Aoi's heart and therefore "killed" him. Ruki, loving Aoi as he does, hates Uruha for doing so. He takes himself off his medication, loses himself to his insanity, and ends up killing Uruha for Aoi. Of course, the raven would never wish the honey-blonde dead. But Ruki believes that Uruha is better off dead than hurting anyone else, or Aoi any further.**

**Brought to you by the Gazette's song: Burial Applicant**


	3. Pulling Off Purple

**Author's Note:**

**Title: Pulling Off Purple**

**Pairings: Reita x Uruha, Aoi x Uruha**

**Summary: Summer heat, unconfessed feelings and gorgeous men render all logic useless.**

* * *

Uruha sighed, pulling a hand through his honey-blonde hair. He exited the bathroom, flicking off the lights and then proceeded to the living room. He flopped down on the black leather sofa across from his childhood friend and stared up at the white ceiling. His friend chuckled, causing his eyes to shift his way with a curious glint in them. The blonde leaned forward in his seat with a slight grin on his face.

"You know, you're the only one that can pull off purple."

The honey-blonde looked down at his attire and found himself laughing. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and grey sweatpants. "So? Are you jealous?" He asked.

"Psssft, me? Jealous? Please." He rolled his eyes. "You're something else."

He smiled. "Thanks Reita."

"Anytime." He leaned back in his chair, eyeing the other male.

Uruha remained oblivious to his lust-filled eyes as he yawned, extending his arms out before letting them fall back down. Everything about the honey-blonde spoke to Reita. His golden hair glinted in the sunlight shining through the balcony window. His perfectly smooth skin complimented his dazzling facial features. His perfect eyelashes curved out beautifully as he blinked his almond-shaped eyes closed every few seconds. His best friend was a living sex god.

As those thoughts danced around Reita's head, Uruha turned his focus back to him. "You got quiet fast."

"Haha," Reita put a couple fingers to his chin thoughtfully, "I was just admiring your good looks."

The honey-blonde blinked in his adorably innocent way. "Eh? Seriously?"

His famous line. Those were words he was almost always saying. Another rush of thoughts hit him as he contemplated adjectives to describe Uruha's appealing voice. "No, I'm not serious. I was saying that just because. Of course I'm serious!"

Uruha made a noise that sounded like a giggle. "Sorry."

Was he trying to seduce him? The way he spoke and his position on the sofa practically screamed that he was. How was he to approach that? Did he rush in or move slowly? Was he just imagining everything? After all, Uruha hadn't ever made a pass at him before. Suddenly the honey-blonde sat up and looked at him eagerly.

"What's with the serious face?" He wasn't eager; just curious. Reita's feelings really were screwing with how he saw things. That wasn't exactly working in his favor.

"Oh nothing," he answered waving a dismissive hand, "Just thinking."

"About?"

Why did he have to sound so cute when he spoke?

Reita felt like he was beating his head against a wall. Because of his feelings it was too hard for him to tell whether or not Uruha was actually leading him on. How was he supposed to respond? Honestly? Somehow he knew that wasn't the safest option. So lie then? He and Uruha were too close for that. The guitarist would know he was lying. He was in trouble and he had to make a decision. Fast.

"Someone." It was safest to be vague. He smiled slightly, feeling proud with his reply.

"Who?"

_Damn._ He started laughing. The honey-blonde's eyes widened a little and his eyebrows rose inquisitively. "What'd I say?" Reita just shook his head. If the guitarist really was leading him on, he was doing a great job of it.

Uruha frowned. "You're laughing at me?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, absent-mindedly playing with the ends of his bullion hair. "You're not really saying much."

Already he'd realized he was withholding something from him. So on top of being incredibly attractive, he was intelligent. More and more reasons to proclaim his love for the guitarist kept pouring into his mind. He blamed it on the summer weather. It was warmer than usual and the heat made him tired. Therefore it was harder for him to think straight. Of course that was a problem. It almost seemed like his heart had taken over. Any second he could possibly just give in to it and kiss the other Gemini. Bad idea.

"I've just got a lot on my mind."

The honey-blonde got up off the couch and planted himself on the floor in front of him. He placed his hands on the bassist's right knee and then rested his head on them. With sparkling brown eyes he looked up at Reita as a small smile appeared on his lips. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

Forcing thoughts about ravishing the guitarist from his mind, he nodded. "Yeah I know."

"So what's wrong?"

Nothing was wrong. Not really. Reita was perfectly fine. Aside from the fact that he was battling with his sexual urges in a full-throttle fist fight, he was okay. "Nothing."

"You're lying." Uruha's smiled widened, exposing his stunning white teeth. "What're you hiding from me?"

His playfully teasing tone pulled at Reita's heartstrings. If he wasn't careful… "It's nothing important Uruha. Trust me."

"I trust you," he cocked his head to the side sweetly, "It's just you're blushing so I know it's something big."

Betrayed by his body once again. Was that his heart pounding so fiercely in his chest? If he'd thought he wasn't in trouble before, he definitely was now. How was he going to escape Uruha? Not that he felt threatened by him but he just wasn't sure if it was the right time and place to let his feelings out. Though his heart seemed to be thinking otherwise. He thought about leaving his apartment, but Uruha had asked for him to come over. That wouldn't look right and would definitely send off some signals. The question was, would he pick up on them?

"It's probably just the heat." He explained calmly. "It's hot in here."

"It's not_ that_ hot Reita."

The bassist had a sudden impulse to pin him to the floor. Then if he… no. Those were awful thoughts. He was definitely beginning to lose control. And Uruha was so close to him… Maybe if he did some safe prodding he'd be able to figure out whether or not his friend was attracted to him.

The honey-blonde looked at his friend intriguingly. He couldn't begin to imagine what was going on in his head. But something was definitely bothering him. For starters he was giving very pathetic answers to his questions, and secondly his face was as pink as cotton candy. The apartment certainly wasn't that warm. If it was, he himself would've been complaining about it or would have gone to get something for the two of them to drink so they wouldn't get dehydrated. No, without a doubt it was not the heat. So what was it? If he continued his line of questioning, would he get a proper response?

"So that live last night was pretty heated, huh?" "Are you even listening to me?"

The two froze for a few seconds and then laughed. They were always simultaneously speaking. They apologized to each other, wiping the stupid grins off their faces.

"Mhm." Reita cleared his throat. "You were saying?"

The honey-blonde shook his head. "Never mind me. What were _you_ saying?"

"Oh I was just stating that last night's live was pretty heated."

"How so?"

Did he really want him to get into it? Reita felt like he was stuck in a very awkward situation. Maybe he should've approached his prodding differently. "You know, you and Aoi made out on stage again."

The guitarist rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease. That's nothing compared to what I could do."

What he could…? Reita received an image of Uruha in a kinky maid's cosplay. "Excuse me?" He hoped his voice sounded more confused than interested.

Uruha pulled a hand through his own hair, cutely pursing his lips, and shrugged. "Nothing."

"No, not _nothing_." There was definitely something. "You can't say that and not explain what you meant!"

The guitarist's eyes lit up playfully. "Eh? And why's that?"

Reita couldn't take it anymore.

He slid off the chair, practically falling on top of Uruha, and closed the space between their lips. He'd had enough of his friend's teasing. If he wasn't leading him on then what exactly was he doing? He decided he didn't care anymore. The sensation of his lips against Uruha's was too overwhelming for thoughts.

The honey-blonde wasn't completely surprised by the bassist's actions, but the sudden kiss still caught him off guard. It had become so ridiculously obvious that Reita had been coming onto him. Why else would he have said what he'd said? Even the _way _he'd spoken had let the honey-blonde clue in to what was really going on. Slowly, after the initial shock, he eased into the kiss. Slinking his arms around the bassist's neck, he kissed him back. His taste was odd and he discovered it was hard to find words to describe it. Nevertheless, he was enjoying every minute of their kiss.

Reita's heart was doing victory laps around his chest. He was ecstatic that Uruha had not pulled away. Even better, he was actually reciprocating. Bonus. The question was, how far could he go? He knew of his own personal intentions. He'd make love to the guitarist if given the chance, but would Uruha let it get that far? He did have some sort of feelings for Aoi, which were easily seen whenever they were together, but was it a romantic attachment? It couldn't have been if he was kissing him back.

Uruha was floored by how much of a good kisser his friend was. As their tongues encircled one another, he couldn't help but feel overly turned on. Letting out a moan, he kneaded his fingers through the blonde's hair. He felt the bassist trying to slip his shirt off and he let him. The purple fabric was tossed to the side and was soon accompanied by Reita's red tank-top.

"You know…" Uruha gasped as Reita nibbled on his right ear. "…the floor's going to be…uncomfortable…"

Reita had made the right decision. Uruha was willing to go all the way. He wasn't going to stop now. Immediately he bought in to the guitarist's request. He swiftly scooped him up in his arms, the honey-blonde's legs wrapping around his waist, and carried him into the bedroom. As soon as Uruha's back hit the bed sheets, he pulled the bassist down on top of him. Kisses coated their necks and faces, their brotherly-like love becoming so much more with each passing second.

Just as the honey-blonde's hands had begun to play with the bassist's belt, there were a few loud knocks on the front door. The two of them froze, staring at each other. Uruha searched his best friend's eyes for his decision. Did he go to answer the door or continue with his actions? The answer was clear all until they heard a voice.

"Uruha, are you home?"

"Damn." The guitarist groaned, a small smile crawling across his face.

The bassist fell beside him, his right hand gently massaging the back of his head; his fingers running themselves through his golden hair. "You know we could just leave him."

"No…no…" Uruha said tapping the end of his noseband-covered nose. "I should get the door."

"Can't resist him can you?" As he sat up, Reita rolled onto his back. "You know I'm going to kill him for this, right?"

Uruha laughed, exiting the bedroom and proceeding to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open to meet exceedingly surprised brown eyes. He leaned against the doorway, trying to stop smirking. How could he look so confused? He wasn't _that_ innocent himself.

"U-Uruha…I…ehh…" He quickly pulled a set of keys out of his jean's pocket and handed them to him. "…you…left those at rehearsal…yesterday…" He brushed his bangs out of his face, his hands trembling with humiliation. "…Kai sent me here to…give them to you…because you couldn't get…into your car…"

"Thanks Aoi." He moved the silver keys around in his left hand a few times, watching as the raven shifted nervously, averting eye-contact.

His fellow guitarist was in a highly uncomfortable circumstance. Not only was it obvious that the two guitarists felt _something_ for each other, but the honey-blonde's appearance was quite implausible. Uruha wasn't one to show himself off, _privately_, to any of the members. Only once had the raven ever seen Uruha exposed and that had been an accident. His disheveled hair indicated that the person he had been busy with was indeed still in his apartment. He was utterly speechless and couldn't believe that Uruha had come to the door, half-naked.

"I'll just be…" He stammered, backing away from the door with pure embarrassment lining his gorgeous features. "…I'll get… I've got to be somewhere…"

Uruha stared after his fellow guitarist as he clumsily made his way down the hall and disappeared from sight. He smiled. The beautiful man had been flabbergasted. Too bad. The honey-blonde had been hoping he'd join the two of them. He tossed the keys onto the counter and re-entered the bedroom. Climbing on top of Reita, he brushed his lips against his, inwardly laughing at Aoi's astonishment.

"Now," he breathed playfully, "Where were we?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**My inspiration for this was actually my own clothes. I started this a little while ago and I was wearing the clothes Uruha is dressed in, in this oneshot. I wore the same thing today to help me finish it and did it ever turn out great.**

**I had real fun writing this one, considering my first two were both so intense. I couldn't help but throw some Aoi x Uruha into this. It's my fave pairing so I figured, why not?**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I've got some more coming your way soon!**


	4. Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

**Title: Forget Me**

**Pairings: Aoi x Ruki, Reita x Kai**

**Summary: The love of one smile is all it takes.**

* * *

**9 a.m.**

It's the same thing every morning.

"What the hell Aoi? Get the fuck away from me!"

"Ruki, please! Just listen-"

"No! You better start-" He angrily growled, slipping into a pair of faded blue jeans. "-explaining why the hell you were sleeping with me!"

I stared into his furious blue eyes with tears in my own. He always forgets the most important things. His internal clock wakes him up at nine every morning. It's the same time he woke up on the day where everything changed. Since then, his yelling has become a daily routine. Only for me, it never gets any easier.

"I mean for god's sake," he continues pulling a dark grey shirt over his head, "Uruha's the one who has the hots for you!"

I desperately cut him off. "Ruki you've got to listen to me!"

But he doesn't.

"I see the way he looks at you during practice! You can't honestly tell me you don't feel it too! It obviously pisses off Reita-"

He goes on like this while he gets dressed as if I'm not even there. All I can do is try to break through and listen. I've heard the words so many times I could say them without a second thought and mimic the exact emotion he releases. Though I have gotten used to having this happen, it still hurts. How could it not? When you love someone who is so lost…

"-and Kai is in love with Reita! Why can't you just ask Uruha out so Reita can finally get a grip and notice Kai?"

He's so very lost. I know what's coming. It always happens this way and I can't stop it. He froze suddenly, staring down at his right hand. His eyes flashed to me frantically and the shock on his face broke my heart.

"What the hell is this?" He exclaimed, appearing horrified. "This can't be what I think it is!" He looked to me again, his eyes piercing right through me. "Tell me it's not Aoi!"

"I…" The words felt heavy on my tongue. What was I to say? What could I say? "…I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

I choked back my tears. My vision fell on the bedside clock.

**10 a.m.**

Right on schedule.

"Ruki, we're married."

"No!" He cried, pulling the ring off his finger and chucking it at me. "No! No! No! No! No!"

I watched him helplessly as he shook his head and wildly paced back and forth. I saw the tears in his eyes but could do nothing to stop them. Right about now he'd begin to remember what happened. I sat in our bed knowing what I had to do. His memory wouldn't fully awaken until I filled in the blanks. I exhaled heavily just as he focused on me again.

"Why are you lying to me?"

I shook my head, closing my eyes momentarily for a fraction of a second. "I'm not Ruki. You have to believe me. I would never-"

"Stop lying! Tell me the truth! Did you get me drunk last night? Is that how you managed to pull this off? There is no way I'd fucking marry you-" I winced. "-when I know Uruha's in love with you!"

"Uruha is dead!" Even to this day, those words never get an easier to say.

He stammered, not knowing how to reply. But his memories were flooding in. I could tell by the expression on his stunning face. "…what? He's…"

"Two years ago Ruki. The two of you-"

"I was with him?" His mood had completely changed. There was a dazed look to his eyes and I felt my heart swell. It was going to come back. The more I said… bit if I didn't…

"Yes Ruki." I replied sadly. "He was driving you home from practice and you were both hit by a-"

"-drunk driver." He finished. His world had once again shattered all around him. Never will it get any easier to see his tortured look of realization. "Aoi…"

He fell against the wall, sliding down to the floor. Fresh tears glistened in the beautiful pools of blue I can't help but adore. His emotion seeped into me. My throat felt dry. I could barely breathe.

"I was there…" A small sob escaped him. "Oh my god Aoi, I was there! I saw… he was… there was so much blood…" He pulled a hand through his blonde hair and wiped his tears away. "Why did I survive? Why wasn't it him?"

**11 a.m.**

It's now that I have to comfort him.

I got up off the bed, slipping the sheets off my naked body and went to his side. Immediately he buried his face in my chest and let it out. I wrapped my arms around him protectively. His body trembled against mine and I could feel his tears slide down my exposed skin. People in the past have asked me how I managed to deal with him. How does anyone keep themselves together when their lover is hit daily with raw emotion? Sometimes I even ask myself if I'll survive another day seeing him like this. But if I'm not there for him, who will be?

"I should've d-died…w-with him…" He sobbed quietly as if he knew that his pain caused me agony unlike no other. "…but h-he told them t-to save me…" He hit my chest once, in a small moment of fury. "…what an idiot!"

I ran my fingers through his hair in a calming manner. It was something I'd always done with Uruha when he was upset. The two of them somehow always became more relaxed as I did it. "Shhhh… I whispered, kissing his forehead. What else could I say?

"I should've died." He repeated. The despair pouring off him was enough to make anyone want to kill. An angel like him shouldn't have had to feel this way. "He belongs with you…"

"Ruki," I said taking his tear-stained face in my hands, "I love you. I always have."

He pulled his face from my hands, resting it against my chest again. He took one of my hands in his, caressing it with his own. "I know." He fell silent after that. His words were true. His memory had returned.

Now he knew I'd always been there. I'd been there through everything. I had always loved him. Uruha would forever hold a special place in my heart, but our relationship never became anything. If the accident hadn't happened, would it have? But then I never would've realized how I felt about Ruki. This he knows. This he understands.

His emotional exhaustion broke through, making him fall asleep in my arms. I took him in my arms and laid him down on our bed. Now he will sleep. For a few hours I'd be left to collect my thoughts and recuperate from this despair. I pulled the sheets over him and planted a kiss on his cheek before grabbing some clothes and leaving him to sleep.

**1 p.m.**

"How're you feeling today?"

"Trust me Kai, I've been better."

The brunette laughed half-heartedly. "You're welcome to stay at my place tonight."

A small smile crossed my face. "What about Reita?"

"I'm mad at him, so I'm making him sleep on the couch." He answered, taking a sip of his tea.

"That bad?"

"Yes, _that _bad. He'll learn not to try and come at me when I'm unprepared."

We laughed together but secretly I was envious. Reita and Kai had fallen together instantly after Uruha and Ruki's accident. It was for the best. I'd never seen Kai so happy. Even with all his smiles, I'd been able to tell which ones were forced and which were genuine. Now I hardly ever saw him force a smile. One mention of Reita and a cheerful grin was never far from his face.

"Ruki's okay?"

"Same as usual," I sighed tracing the rim of my untouched teacup with a finger, "I'll be heading back in a little while."

He nodded. "Want me to call Reita? We could come over… I know you could do with some cheering up."

"It's okay Kai. I can handle it."

"We don't expect you to do it all by yourself."

"I know but-"

"Ruki was a handful before the accident. You only know what he's like now."

"I can do it Kai."

He looked me over curiously. "You're just saying that, aren't you? You know you won't be of any help to him if you don't take care of yourself."

"That's why I'm here."

Neither of us commented. Just as Ruki knew that I loved him, Kai knew that I went to him to release my stress. It's been like that for two years. He'd always there for me, regardless of what time it is. What made it even better was Reita's attitude about everything. He was fine with my leaning on Kai and had even offered to take Ruki off my hands when needed. But I'd never taken him up on his offer. I was the only one Ruki ever wanted.

I glanced down at the watch on my wrist. Ruki would be up soon and he'd want me there. Kai nodded at me, knowing I had to go. I thanked him for the tea, even though I hadn't touched it and left the café without any hesitation.

**2 p.m.**

Ruki's eyes fluttered open wearily. He rubbed them and stretched before staring up into my eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Not long." I answered the same way I had yesterday and tenderly stroked his hair, "Are you feeling better?"

As always, he nodded. "Why did you marry me Aoi?"

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you Ruki. I'll never leave you."

He pulled me down until we were staring right into each other's eyes. He touched my cheek affectionately and smiled. "I love you too. Don't forget, okay?"

His choice of words made me laugh. "Of course not."

"Am I always like this?" He asked uncertainly. "I remember the doctors telling Kai there was something wrong with my brain."

"You're fine Ruki." My lie can't hurt him. He won't remember it anyway. Besides, was it not better to have him happy than hating himself?

His smile lengthened and he planted a soft kiss on my lips. It's these moments where I know I'd never be able to walk away. His eyes were lit up with pure adoration that took my breath away. He needed me. I loved him and I always would.

Tonight he'll forget me. Yet all the pain and tears is worth it, knowing that tomorrow I'll get to see that smile…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Written for YuuGazerock on deviantart.**

**Inspiration: My own feelings & Hakanaki Risou Wazuka na Ai by Sadie**


	5. Within Teary Eyes

**Author's Note:**

**Title: Within Teary Eyes**

**Pairings: Aoi x Kai, Gackt x Kai**

**Summary: When you truly love someone, you'll do whatever it takes to protect them.**

* * *

"You're late."

He shut the door behind him and looked up at me with an apologetic smile. "I know. I'm sorry Aoi."

I stared at him, arms crossed, in my seat. It wasn't like him to be late at all. The apology, however, was normal. He locked the door and then stood there staring at me. Immediately I picked up on his unease. His eyes shifted away from me too many times, he kept scratching the back of his head and he'd switched which foot held the most of his body weight. The fact that he hadn't moved from the door only confirmed my observations.

"What happened?" I asked, uncrossing my arms and resting them on the chair.

His eyes flew to mine. I saw a guilty look wash over them. "Nothing." He was lying to me.

I stood up and pulled a hand through my raven hair. "I know you too well. I can tell when you're lying Kai." I sighed and met his gaze. "So I'll ask you again, what happened?""

His expression was a mask of shame. "Really Aoi, it was nothing."

"_Nothing_ does not make you half an hour late."

"It's only thirty min-"

"Don't even go there!" I snapped, using a little harsher tone than I probably should have. I took a deep breath and relaxed myself before continuing. "What happened Kai?"

"Nothing happened…you'll just get mad…"

His words caught my interest. "That depends."

He takes a step away from me after I moved towards him. I felt my heart rate increase. Kai wasn't like this. He never kept secrets from me. For him to feel so uncomfortable… I could only remember one thing causing him to act this way.

Without anymore hesitation, I swiftly went to him. I took a hold of his wrist, which caused him to turn his face away. I made him look at me, using my middle and index fingers to turn his head. I saw what he had been trying to hide as soon as I could fully see his face. My eyes widened, my heart raced and my blood boiled. How could he try to conceal this from me? What did he think I was going to say?

"Kai…" He looked at me with hurt eyes and I knew what I had to do. "…oh Kai, come here."

I pulled him into a protective hold, kneading my fingers through his hair. He hugged me back silently. I knew what he was thinking, feeling, wanting. How long had it been since those dark days? Just when I'd begun to think that it was all behind us, it came back. Only this time, I was ready and willing to stand up for him.

"Why did he do it Kai?"

"I don't know," he answered, "I was listening to my music on the way here. He just came out of nowhere and slapped me! I didn't even see it coming!"

My blood temperature hadn't gone down at all. If anything, his words only made it increase. "You should press charges."

"Huh?" He pulled out of my hold and looked at me with surprise all across his adorable face. "Aoi, I don't understand."

I placed my hands on his shoulders and stared into his gorgeous brown eyes. "He hit you Kai. That's considered assault."

"You're crazy!" He pushed my hands away, clearly upset.

"I'm not." I shook my head, not breaking eye-contact. "You don't think he'll do that again if he has the chance?"

"I'm never going to see him again, so why does it matter?"

"You just told me you didn't even see him coming Kai. He knows how to hurt you. He's done it before and if you don't put an end-"

"But there's nothing to put an end to! It was nothing Aoi! Nothing!"

"Then if you don't do something I will!" I shouted back. Why he was fighting me on this I just didn't understand. "I'm not afraid of Gackt."

"Aoi please…" His eyes fell to the floor, showing that my words had cut deep. "…just let it go…"

"I will not let it go. I'm here to protect you. I love you Kai. You know that. I cannot just stand by and watch him hurt you. He's done enough of that already!"

He was silent. I knew he wasn't listening. How was I supposed to get through to him? The mark from his hand was still fresh. His cheek was swollen slightly which told me Gackt hadn't held back. I was sick and tired of it. He'd hurt Kai both emotionally and physically enough in the past. I was not going to let him hurt Kai… my Kai… anymore.

"I can't stand to see you like this Kai. You won't do anything… then I have to."

"No Aoi. Please…"

I shook my head, reaching over and unlocking the door. "No one will protect you, including yourself, if I don't. I love you Kai. After this, I promise he won't hurt you ever again."

Just as I pulled the door open, he grabbed my hand. I stopped, turned and met his pleading eyes. "What're you going to do?" His voice was like that of a child's; fearful and lost. I merely smiled at him and gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Don't worry. All we're going to do is talk."

He let go of my hand and I left. It didn't take a genius to figure out where Gackt would be. Someone with an ego as inflated as his was always given constant attention. Arrogance like his was not going to be hard to find. Yet, I didn't have to search hard. Since Kai had told me everything about the _relationship _they had once had, I knew all of the bastard's favorite places to relax.

I pushed open the doors of Studio #666 and searched the crowd for his incredibly white, mob-boss looking suit. In a dark nightclub he stood out. I spotted him lounging on a leather sofa with women draped around him. I found myself smirking at the sight as I maneuvered my way to him. The idea of someone so full of themselves, trying to hide their sexual preference, surrounded by women was absolutely laughable. My humor died away as I neared him, remembering why I was there.

The women surrounding him eyed me like ravenous wolves. It didn't bother me at all, considering I was used to getting that stare from one of my other bandmates. Gackt sat amongst them holding a glass of red wine. He met my calm eyes coldly, placing the glass in the hands of one of the women beside him. He stood, fixed the collar of his suit and nodded at me.

"Aoi."

"Gackt."

"Shouldn't you be screwing the brains out of your play thing?"

It was common for him to do whatever he could to degrade Kai. Him, and anyone associated with him. Since I was the one who had _taken him away_, he hated me with more ferocity than anyone could fathom. What he failed to remember was my clever mind. If a fight of words was what he wanted, then he'd get it.

"Last I checked, you weren't one to entertain your female associates."

His face twisted furiously. I caught the twitch of his jaw and almost grinned. "Shall we take this to a more private place?"

"Without any witnesses? Sorry to disappoint, but I'd rather not." I smiled at him then. Luckily I was one who knew just how to push his buttons. If I could get right under his skin…

"We're not going to have any issues."

"You're right, we're not." The women behind Gackt continued to eye the two of us. It was a little unsettling after a few moments, so I continued. "I've only got one question for you…"

"Then spit it out. I have better things to do than listen to-"

"Are you stalking Kai?" I interrupted, knowing how both the question and my cutting him off would irritate him. Not only that, but the fact that the public didn't know about his sexual preference…

"Watch your mouth!" He growled, pointing a finger at me. "I haven't done anything of the sort!"

"So then you just _happened _to find Kai even though you two broke up years ago?"

That did it.

"Hold your tongue!" His fist collided with the side of my face, making me stumble back a few steps. "You need to learn to keep that sharp tongue of yours under control!"

I swallowed, shifted my jaw back and forth a few times and turned my gaze back to him. Even with the nightclub being so darkly lit, I could easily see the fury in his eyes. "Now why would I do that? Especially considering your business is now mine."

He breathed heavily, clearly considering whether he should tear me part. "You don't understand anything!" I received another punch to the jaw.

I could feel warm liquid on my tongue, seeping out of the corners of my mouth. "Oh I understand perfectly you twisted son of a bitch," behind him the flirtatious women were running to find the nightclub security, "You're inflated ego can't take rejection from someone as beautiful as Kai, yet you're still not willing to admit your sexuality to the public. Heaven forbid you lose your ego stroke."

He never was one for the truth.

As I'd anticipated, he became feral. He grabbed the collar of my jacket and pounded on me. After the first few punches, I fought back. One forceful shove knocked him off his feet and back on to the sofa. By the time he stood to come at me again, the nightclub security was on him. He cursed at me loudly, attracting attention from almost everyone present, as they dragged him out. I waved in the way I'd seen many of the Lolita girls of Harajuku do, smiling at him.

I left the club shortly after giving the security my side of the story so they could relay it to the police. Once I'd assured them that I'd be fine, I headed home. The whole way there all I could think about was Gackt's blog. I imagined it'd probably say something about him being charged by an _insolent, unworthy asshole_. Of course that would lead many of his so-called fans to question what'd gone on. I was rather proud of myself. Thanks to my actions Gackt would be buried in the world of controversy and Kai would be safe.

I pushed open our apartment door and shut it behind me. Footsteps were instantly heard on the wood floor as Kai dashed to my side. His arms were around me before I could even blink. I felt him trembling as he held me. Embracing him back, I kissed his forehead.

"Aoi…" His was a quiet whisper. "You… you're hurt."

I laughed slightly, loosening my hold on him and staring down into his beautiful teary eyes. "I'm fine Kai." I moved my hands to gently cup his face. "Besides, you're safe now."

The tender smile I received right then and there eased all my physical pain. He buried his face in my chest; waves of his undying love poured into me. He wouldn't have to worry anymore. I had done the one thing no one else had ever done for him. He'd never feel afraid again. Seeing him so overjoyed brought a smile to my own face. To be the one he needed, the one he wanted, was the most precious thing I had been blessed with.

Pulling apart, I took his hand and grinned. "Would you mind having dessert before I remake dinner?"

He laughed, holding my hand gently as he followed after me. "Not at all Aoi." Once inside I pulled him down on the bed beside me and kissed him softly. Pressing our foreheads together, he caressed the ends of my dark hair with his fingers.

"Thank-you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Inspired by a true story. **

**Written for Tainted Light.**


End file.
